1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of signage. More specifically, this invention relates to a signage display system including a removable decorative signboard that is adapted to be secured to a basketball backboard for the purpose of displaying advertising, promotional material or other indicia.
2. Related Art
Signage is a broad category encompassing a multitude of designs and methods for displaying advertising, decorations or other indicia.
To display indicia at an elevated height at a typical house, business, or school, one needs to hang the display on a building, wall or other elevated device (i.e. flag poles). It would be desirable to use an existing device to perform this kind of elevated signage, such as a basketball backboard. Basketball backboards are typically mounted on a pole, house, or garage and are used to play the game of basketball. It would be desirable if a removable decorative signage device were provided that would utilize the basketball backboard as an advertising display mechanism.
To provide signage on basketball backboards, one typically needs to paint or permanently affix the signage materials permanently on the backboard. This method of signage has its disadvantages as it limits the backboard to one display, unless repainted or replaced. Repainting and replacing backboards is not practical, can damage the backboard, and is most likely, cost prohibitive.
It would be desirable if a device were provided that would provide a means of signage on a basketball backboard that could be quickly removed without altering or damaging the basketball backboard. Removable signage on a basketball backboard enables the display of unlimited indicia, including holiday themes, decorative displays, sports team insignias or logos, birthdays, anniversaries or other special events. The number and types of signage themes are virtually limitless.
In addition, it would be desirable if a single device were provided that could attach to any size or shape basketball backboard (i.e. rectangular, fan-shaped, or other) and provide signage that was not limited to the general size or dimensions of the backboard, thereby allowing the signage to be highly visible and prominent, and whose shape could be customized depending on the signage theme. Further, it would be desirable if a single device could provide signage on both the front face and back face of the signboard, doubling the type of signage that could be provided from one signboard.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to signage and signage/poster systems and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,400; 4,936,033; 4,976,055; 5,090,143, and 5,485,694. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,694, a Door-Mounted Poster Support, allows various size posters to be displayed on a door. However, application for use on a basketball backboard is questionable. Concerns for use of this device on a basketball backboard include probable damage to posters from adverse weather conditions, and questionable fit over the different dimensions of the various size and shape backboards. Further, the bulky nature of the poster support would not be conducive to easy storage or transport when removed from the basketball backboard. It would be desirable if a single device were provided that could display indicia on a basketball backboard that was both weather resistant and could fit any size or shape backboard. Additionally, it would be desirable if a device were provided that could display indicia on a basketball backboard and was capable of being folded when not in use allowing it to be easily stored and transported.
There have also been a number of innovations relating to motor vehicle sunshields and poster systems, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,396; 4,805,955, and 5,046,543. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,543, a Motor Vehicle Sunshield and Poster System, provides motor vehicle shading as well as a poster-like message publicly displayable through a motor vehicle window. The device is also publicly displayable outdoors apart from the motor vehicle by a person holding the sunshield up in the air via lateral handles. However, application for use on a basketball backboard is questionable. Concerns for use of this cardboard-like material on a basketball backboard include probable damage and deterioration from adverse weather conditions, and a lack of attachment mechanism for attaching to the basketball backboard. It would be desirable if a device were provided that could display indicia on a basketball backboard that was both weather resistant and had an attachment mechanism for attaching or securing the device to any size or shape backboard.
Innovations relating to removable signage or signage systems specific to basketball backboards appear limited to backboard covers, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 398, 346; Des. 398,347; Des. 400,607; Des. 402,346; Des. 404,096; Des. 423,615; Des. 423,616; Des. 425,587; Des. 434,091; Des. 434,092; Des. 447,195, and 6,196,938. All of these innovations are basketball backboard covers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,938 is a removable basketball backboard cover adapted to fit on a basketball backboard. The central portion of the cover extends across the front face of the basketball backboard and the leading edge portion of the cover is adapted to extend across a portion of the back face of the backboard. The central portion of the removable cover preferably displays advertising or other promotional material. Unfortunately, with the leading edge portion extending across a portion of the back face of the backboard, the size of the display of advertising or other promotional material is limited to the general dimensions of the basketball backboard. In addition, a cover does not allow for the shape of the signage to be customized depending on the signage theme (e.g., shaped like a pumpkin for a Halloween signage theme, etc.). Further, a change in the shape of the backboard (e.g., rectangular shaped to a fan-shaped etc.) would require a new cover to match the shape. It would be desirable if a single device were provided that could attach or be secured to any size or shape basketball backboard (e.g., rectangular, fan-shaped, other) and whose leading edge is not designed to extend across a portion of the back face of the backboard and does not, thereby limit the size of the signage to the general dimensions of the basketball backboard. Rather, the shape of the device could be customized depending on the signage theme.
While the foregoing prior art indicates numerous signage schemes, the prior art described above does not suggest a removable decorative backboard signboard for basketball backboards which combines two or more of the following desirable features: (1) device is weather resistant; (2) a single device fits any size or shape basketball backboard; (3) device made from substantially rigid material whose leading edge does not have to extend across a portion of the back face of the backboard and thereby does not limit the size of the signage to the general dimensions of the basketball backboard, enabling the signage to be highly visible and prominent, and whose shape can be customized depending on the signage theme; (4) a single device with an attachment or securing mechanism adaptable to fit any size basketball backboard; (5) a single device capable of having signage on both the front face and back face of the signboard, doubling the type of signage that could be provided from one signboard; (6) device is capable of being folded, depending on substantially rigid material used; (7) the device may include complementary decorative matter adapted for attachment to the basketball rim. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique removable decorative backboard signboard of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.